The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sundancer6’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. as a chemically-induced mutation of the Solenostemon scutellarioides cultivar Grace Ann, not patented. Plants of the cultivar Grace Ann were treated with colchicine to induce mutations. The new Coleus was observed within a population of chemically-treated plants of the parent cultivar in October, 2001. This seedling was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Waynesville, N.C., has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.